This disclosure relates generally to person support surfaces. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to person-support surfaces including a non-powered mattress with temperature and moisture regulating topper coupled thereto.
Patients lying on non-powered person support surfaces for extended periods of time can be susceptible to the development of pressure ulcers. While various non-powered person-support surfaces have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.